Unexpected
by SoupLover
Summary: Soul x Kid - This is my first ff, hopefully you'll all like it o Going to be a bit slow to build up, meant to be cute and stuff will happen etcccc. But yeah c: Hope you like it.
Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters or anythingggg!

This is my first fanfic so… Hope you like it :x This one's gonna be kind of like a build-up so the first chapter's kinda like an intro.. But after that it's gonna be kinda cute and stuff x3

Enjoy c:

Chapter 1:

Soul sat at his desk twiddling his pencil as he let out a sigh. Studying was so _not_ cool, he thought to himself, and worst of all, Maka was busy and couldn't help him study; not that she was much help anyway. She usually just ended up getting mad at him for not understanding the concept, therefore earning himself one of her famous 'Maka chops'. He'd considered asking one of the others to help, but none of them seemed to be available, or they were just… well… not very 'smart'. He let out another exaggerated sigh and sank further into his desk chair, almost completely toppling off of it and onto his littered bedroom floor. Soul lazily got up from his cluttered desk, muttering "screw it" under his breath, deciding to head over to Lord Death's house instead, convincing himself that Liz or Kid might 'no longer be busy', or something or other. He exited the door, locking it behind him, and got onto his motorcycle, quickly arriving at the lavish mansion. Soul walked to the door and banged on it a few times with his fist, also calling out loudly, and obnoxiously, to see if anyone was home. The door swung open, and he was greeted with a 'not so pleased' looking Death the Kid.

"What do you want?' Kid hissed. 'You couldn't quiet it down a bit, could you?" He narrowed his eyes, clearly irritated at being so rudely interrupted from whatever he was so busy with.

"Uh, um, well…" Soul murmured, a bit embarrassed that he had caused such a ruckus. "I was wondering if you or Liz were free to help me study… I'm not, um, doing so well on my own", Soul said with a low and, of course, 'cool' chuckle.

Kid's face relaxed a bit, though a slight scowl still remained. "I'm a bit busy at the moment… Someone knocked my desk, Liz I suspect, and I _have_ to get it perfectly symmetrical again".

Soul wasn't even surprised at Kid's oh so predictable ways, and replied, asking: "Want me to help? It'd make it a lot quicker and easier, and then you could help me with my studying!"

Kid held up his hand to his face to hold his chin, considering it for a moment or two, before ultimately deciding to agree upon the deal. Soul stepped inside and followed Kid to his room to help out with his symmetry situation.

"So as you can see here…" Kid began, "The desk is somewhere around 3mm off centre, and I need you to push it for me. I'll tell you when to stop."

Soul raised his eyebrow, murmuring "alright", and placed his hands upon Kid's desk before beginning to push it. Almost immediately Kid let out a shocked gasp and glared at Soul, who's only reaction was a confused look.

"Why don't you just push it to the other side of the room whilst you're at it?" Kid snapped bitterly.

"What? I didn't do anything. Jeez dude, if it's such a big deal, _you_ push it."

"Fine" Kid huffed, putting his hands on his hips. Kid went over to swap places with Soul, and positioned himself appropriately before pulling the desk back.

"Is that alright?" Kid asked.

"Uh, I don't know dude" Soul said nonchalantly.

Kids went to stand beside Soul and tilted his head, sticking his thumb out in front of him, trying to measure up and see if it was symmetrical. Soul looked over at Kid and smirked as his concentrated grimace turned into a glistening smile.

"Perfect!" Kid beamed happily, as he looked over at Soul for approval, who returned him a cool smirk.

"So, uhm…" Soul grumbled, "Can you help me with my studying now then…?" He said, almost a bit embarrassed as he scratched his head.

Kid chuckled and smiled. "Sure thing!" He said giving two small thumbs up.

Leave a comment and tell me if it was good etc etc .o.

Thanks for reading c:


End file.
